


山城爱情故事

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 重庆同居小记
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 3





	山城爱情故事

焉栩嘉被张颜齐拉到夜宵摊时还迷迷糊糊的。

他总在晚上八九点时犯困，一到十二点后又能精神抖擞地爬起来打游戏，熬到半夜，第二天睡到十一二点。

张颜齐觉得这样不行。

“在家打游戏还不如出去吃夜宵。”张颜齐说这话的时候焉栩嘉趴在他肩头打了个哈欠。“重庆除了九宫格火锅还有什么好吃的？”

嘿——张颜齐的脾气上来了。山城人民最不能被质疑的就是口腹之欲。

他们坐在烧烤摊上的时候焉栩嘉连着打了五个喷嚏。“这也太辣了吧！”焉栩嘉接过张颜齐递过来的纸巾擦擦眼角的眼泪。“吃辣这件事情，多练练就行了。”张颜齐看他的样子还是放心不过，走到摊位前跟老板用重庆话套近乎：“老板，我朋友吃不了辣，下手稍微轻点儿啵？”

烧烤老板正在炭炉前挥斥方遒，黑T小光头，挥动手里的调料刷时手臂的肌肉线条清晰可见。“已经加了。”老板的刷子在红彤彤的辣酱罐子里狠狠一蘸，张颜齐的心都跟着抖了一下。

得得得，张颜齐叹了口气，拐去路边杂货店买旺仔牛奶，冻的冒寒气的那种。杂货店老板摇着蒲扇翘着二郎腿，看着张颜齐的样子，好心往他怀里塞了一包纸巾。张颜齐道了谢，拿着一兜子东西去找焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉胳膊撑在桌上看视频。嚯，讲究的小少爷还各在俩胳膊肘下垫了一张纸巾。烧烤摊的纸巾贯彻红黄绿交通信号灯配色，廉价的质感，皱皱的，委屈巴巴地被焉栩嘉无情压在胳膊下。

烧烤端上来的时候焉栩嘉还是表达了对垃圾食品应有的尊重。他兴奋地在垫了保鲜膜的不锈钢盘子里拣了一串烤五花肉，用筷子把上面的辣椒皮扒拉掉就往嘴里塞。五花肉肥瘦均匀，削成几乎透明的薄片，在炭炉的高温下卷曲，被辣椒孜然香油盐等调料包裹，香得不行。焉栩嘉一边嚼一遍呼哧呼哧出气。好吃，但真的辣。他开一盒旺仔牛奶狂吸。

小摊的烤豆干儿是一绝。在张颜齐的极力怂恿下焉栩嘉努力克服内心对豆干儿表面辣椒粉的恐惧，小心翼翼咬下一口。豆干儿烤的时候是薄薄的整张摊开，烤到差不多的时候放上葱花和洋葱碎混合的酱料，把豆干儿叠起来串好出炉。豆干儿兜着汁水，焉栩嘉咬一口，一点汤汁从嘴角溢出来。张颜齐在对面咬着鸭肠呆呆地看着他，焉栩嘉连叫了好几声他才反应过来，在口袋里掏刚刚杂货店送的纸巾。

纸巾上大大咧咧地印着“清凤”二字，焉栩嘉莫名其妙的笑点被戳中，趴在桌上笑了好一会儿。他连趴桌都是小心翼翼用手撑在干净的地方。张颜齐感叹了一声。

吃完烧烤去隔壁小摊儿买一份冰粉。冰粉老板看着焉栩嘉被辣肿的嘴忍不住笑出声。焉栩嘉一开始没反应过来，后面拿到那碗浇着浓浓红糖的冰粉才意识到。他佯装生气地扯一下喝绿豆沙的张颜齐：“他嘲笑我！”张颜齐极其自然地贴着他的脸亲了一下。喝过冰饮的嘴唇凉凉的。还在大街上呢，焉栩嘉稍微有点不好意思。卖冰粉的老板见怪不怪地吹了一声口哨：“般配哦。”

山城的街道，从来不能用导航。因为初来乍到的你并不会知道还有向上走、向下走的选项。焉栩嘉含含糊糊地含着一口冰粉：“第一次看到向下走我还以为要我遁地呢。”张颜齐就立定站在原地，做了个遁地忍术的动作，惹得焉栩嘉又是一通狂笑。

夏夜的重庆是闷的，热的，夜风也黏黏，两人走着走着又撞到一起，握着的手心也出汗。张颜齐又要去搂他的腰，焉栩嘉有点自我嫌弃地拨一下刘海：“我头发都油了。”张颜齐搭着他的肩膀正视他：“油了也好看。”

很多时候张颜齐都觉得，比起阳光灿烂的早晨，他更喜欢晴朗的夜晚——暮色沉沉，万家灯火时。

夜宵这样的万恶之源，有了一次就会有第二次，然后演变成生活中必不可少的一环。虽然焉栩嘉依旧吃不了什么辣，但他似乎很享受吵吵嚷嚷的摊位，又或是他只是在享受和张颜齐共历的烟火气。两人一人一根小布丁在街上晃。张颜齐一口一口咬着吃，焉栩嘉则慢慢舔着，感受那不太浓郁的奶味。

路过老居民楼，隔音效果不好的老房子传出麻将声和家长辅导作业的咆哮。焉栩嘉开口：“我小时候好像没被我爸妈揍过。”张颜齐假装抹了一把泪：“那我就不一样了，我那时候成绩不好，体校没考过，我爸道理棍棒轮番上阵，所幸我现在过得挺好。”焉栩嘉丢了棒冰棒就去勾张颜齐的肩膀。

焉栩嘉的眼里总有些不知疾苦的娇憨，张颜齐最喜欢的就是这一点：美丽而天真，纯洁又多情。嘴唇贴到一起，舌尖交缠，路灯昏黄，耳边闹声渐稀。

天地间一双恋人。张颜齐暗暗想着，把怀里的人搂得更紧。

“我走累了。”焉栩嘉蹲在地上耍赖。这么大一个人了，在旁人面前端着架子，但在张颜齐这里原形毕露，骨子里就是个恃宠而骄的小孩儿。张颜齐走过去拉他伸出的手，哄孩子一样温声细语地劝。看焉栩嘉依旧不动，他也蹲到他身边去。路边的一只流浪猫喵喵叫了一声，蹿走了。

没想到焉栩嘉突然站起来趴到张颜齐背上——“你背我一会儿！”张颜齐托着他的大腿站起来。焉栩嘉穿了条浅蓝的运动短裤，一截细白修长的腿在夜色中也晃眼。走了两三步焉栩嘉又担心张颜齐的腰，轻轻捶了一下张颜齐就说要下来。

焉栩嘉说话的气息喷在张颜齐耳侧，热又痒。张颜齐放下他。走回家的时候他们还是手牵手。手腕上的驱蚊手环碰在一起，塑料的两只小猪佩奇，淡淡的精油味。

晚上睡前焉栩嘉对着穿衣镜审视自己的身体。他悄悄撩起自己的睡衣下摆端详。少年的身体毫无瑕疵，只在小腹的位置有一颗红色小痣。空调开得足，衣服撩起来还真有点冷。焉栩嘉放下衣摆钻进蓬松的空调被里。张颜齐抱着猫进来。

关灯。

焉栩嘉侧着身睡在张颜齐臂弯里。小猫睡在脚边。

晚安。

那是不可能的。

焉栩嘉睡觉喜欢把一条腿搁在什么东西上。有的时候是毛绒玩具，有的时候是被子，和张颜齐同居以后就变成了张颜齐。

张颜齐曾不止一次地提醒他这个动作真的很危险。焉栩嘉不以为意，依旧笑嘻嘻地拿腿搁他。腿蹭着蹭着两人的气息都急起来。

小猫很识趣地跳到地毯上继续睡。

张颜齐轻轻把焉栩嘉的刘海撩起来，顺着眉眼一路吻下去。眉骨、眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇、锁骨，那颗红色的小痣。焉栩嘉的胳膊绕过张颜齐腋下抱住他，手上的指环闪出一点细弱光芒。张颜齐的手心很热，他捂住焉栩嘉的眼睛，身体动起来的时候感觉到掌心渐渐湿润。

移开手的时候焉栩嘉眼角还泛着水光，窗户里泻进一点月色。他吸吸鼻子，哑着嗓子撅着嘴：“你压到我肩膀了，痛。”

张颜齐侧躺过来把他揽进怀里。焉栩嘉的发顶毛茸茸地蹭在他脸侧。他的手在焉栩嘉肩头轻轻揉着。焉栩嘉皮肤很白，手指稍一用力就会有红印，带釉瓷娃娃一样的视觉刺激。两个人黏黏糊糊吻了一会儿，焉栩嘉闭着眼含着张颜齐的下唇，伸出舌尖慢慢舔，好像在仔细品尝。

“明天想吃什么？”张颜齐蹭了一下焉栩嘉的鼻尖。

焉栩嘉呢喃着，仿佛在说梦话：“不知道。”

张颜齐的手在他后背摩挲着，焉栩嘉很舒服地轻哼，带点好听的鼻音。

张颜齐觉得自己像在给一只大猫顺毛。

“我做牛腩给你吃？”张颜齐声音低沉又温柔。

怀里的焉栩嘉已经睡熟了。


End file.
